Fidelius
by deMonte
Summary: Ophelia deMonte is new at the school, but her secrets are not new in history. She takes a liking of the snide Draco and finds that within the barriers of Hogwart's she is safe... as long as she doesn't leave.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One //**

It had only been two weeks since the newest year of Hogwart's had started. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the gang had found themselves within the bustling castle halls, running for classes and loaded with homework once again. Their sixth year had started and to their surprise it hadn't been much different from the past years; except for the fact that there were piles more of homework, harder classes and not to mention new teachers. 

On the second Sunday since the start of the year, the Golden Gryffindor Three found themselves studying in the library. It was rather desolate, considering most students were outside in the courtyard, enjoying the warm Fall air and the smells of the coming season. Madame Pince had been snooping about the library, dusting and sorting books, cleaning up the tables and keeping close watch on the set of three. 

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat quietly at a table towards the center of the library. Hermione paced noisily around the table, reciting a list of potions and their ingredients that she was to memorize for class. Harry sat quietly with a large book resting upon his thighs, leafing through the pages, occasionally glancing up to catch sight of frustrated Ron who had waited 'til the last minute to finish his homework. 

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered as he attempted to soak up the large ink stain on his almost finished four foot long parchment essay for Defence Against The Dark Arts for Sixth Years. 

"Watch you're language Ronald," Hermione stood beside him, reading over his work, shaking her head and flicking him behind the ear. "You really should watch what you're doing!" She gestured to his clumsiness. 

"Ow!" He yelped and grabbed his ear, furrowing his brows in annoyance and then muttering. "Well it's not easy for me to work when you're looming like that! How is anyone supposed to get their work done with you constantly correcting them? I won't learn anything if I can't do it on my own!" He still held his reddened ear, grunting and smacking at her hand as she lifted it to prod the ink blot. 

"You two should really get some counseling." Harry had been absorbed in the book Mysteries of the Dark ever since Hermione had said it might help him find answers to his never ending questions on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He sat with his chair on its back legs, one foot propped up upon the libary's elderly table. 

"Counseling?!" They yelped in unison, Hermione's hands rest at her hips as she stuck up her nose. Ron simply stuck his tongue out, unable to find some stupid comeback. 

"Aye, you act like a married couple. A married MUGGLE couple!" Harry snorted with laughter, gripping his side with a free hand while trying to hold up the heavy book in the other. 

"Harry! She's got the muggle blood, remember that! My problems are completely enviromental!" Ron whined, shaking his head defensively. Suddenly, with a _thwack!_ Hermione hit Ron in the back of the head with her Rune Dictionary, sending Harry into a furious fit of giggles. 

"And you!" yelped Hermione, throwing the book harshly in Harry's direction, which hit his book and knocked him flat on his back in the old chair. Hermione scowled, putting her nose in the air, "FINE! You can get your Potions notes from someone else!" She stomped off, disappearing behind the next bookcase. 

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called after her, Harry's head poking up from behind the table. 

"She's just so stubborn. I don't even--..." Harry stopped mid-sentence, staring toward the entrance of the library with an open mouth. "Who... is that?" He whispered, wide eyes peering curiously over the wooden table's edge. Ron turned slowly, his face matching Harry's. 

"I don't know... she must be new..." He whispered back. Harry wondered why they'd been whispering, the thought had only then come to him. 

Leaning over the library counter, pass in hand, stood a tall, thin legged, pale skinned girl with short choppy blonde hair that bounced when she moved. She wore the normal Hogwart's garb and Harry noticed the Slytherin patch upon her robe. 'She doesn't look like a Slytherin..' he thought until he had noticed her piercing green gaze, shielded by long, thick lashes that swept the cups of her cheeks when her eyes fell shut. Her robe fell to the curve of her calves, unbuttoned even though it was against policy. The top three buttons upon her shirt had been undone as well and her skirt seemed to be a bit shorter than it was supposed to. 

Harry flinched as she turned her head, but then grew still as she stood from her leaning spot on the counter and slowly made her was towards the grouping of tables. Harry stumbled to stand, holding his breath and seating himself in his chair, which hobbled slightly beneath his bony frame. 

"She's coming over here!" Ron hissed quietly, eyes widening as he quickly turned around and gave Harry a horrified look. The truth was Ron and Harry really had no experience with older girls. In all honesty the only girl they actually HAD experience with was Hermione... and Harry wasn't sure if that classified as 'experience'. 

The mysterious female student paced around the bookshelf, tapping the leather bound books that had been neatly sorted on the shelf. Harry rose slowly from his seat and moved around the table. Ron threw a fit, his eyes widening as he whispered "Don't! She's a snake!". Harry turned to furrow his brows at Ron and motioned for him to pipe it down. 

Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode elegantly over to the girl, stopping next to her at the book case and tilting his head, Ron watched from his chair in horror. "You look lost..." Harry said in a normal tone, lifting his hand to pull the book Hogwarts, A History from the shelf, leafing through it as if it interested him any. 

The bright eyed girl turned to catch his glance and nodding slightly, a delicate hand lifted to brush her bangs from her eyes. She wasn't any taller than Harry, but she was a lot taller than the rest of the Hogwart's girls. "I believe I am a bit lost. I'm kind of new here..." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, looking back up to the large case of books. 

"Ah, well, I'm Harr--.." He started, but was interrupted. 

"Harry Potter, I know. I knew from the moment I walked into the library." She smiled slightly and nodded, tilting her head to glance back at him. Her taking note of him was nothing in the sort of a crush. She said this so matter-of-factly that it made Harry fidget. "I was already warned about you." She flinches slightly as he lifts the book he had removed before, taking note of his sudden movement as he places it back in it's spot. She nods, going back to the books once again. 

"Warned?" He frowns and wrinkles his nose, leaning his shoulder on the bookcase with his arms crossed, eyes downcast in thought. 

"Mhm, I hear you cause most of the drama here. Drama, problems, whichever. They say you always manage though." She cocks a brow and nods, pulling a book halfway off the shelf, looking at the title and then sliding it back into place, discouraged. 

"Well I..." He shakes his head and stands upright, "What are you looking for anyway?" 

"Modern Magical History." She said in annoyance. 

"Ah, that should be ---.." Harry was cut off as a robed arm that was quickly outstretched between him and the girl, and removed the book from the shelf. 

"Right here." Said a familiar voice, which held a cocky tone for the moment. Harry stood silently, narrowing his eyes and recrossing his arms. "Potter." The boy said plainly, sneering slightly. 

"Malfoy." Harry grunted, pushing away from the bookcase quickly and sauntering back to his table. Ron swore he saw steam rolling from his ears. 

"Ouch." Muttered Ron, grimacing as he turned around to take one last glance at the new Slytherin girl who seemed to be locked in by Draco Malfoy's charm. "Did you even get her name?" He questioned, arching his brows. With a _thunk!_ Harry dropped his head upon the table, avoiding the sight of the pretty snake leaving with Malfoy. 

"I guess that's a 'no'." Ron muttered, glancing back to watch Malfoy usher the pretty, nameless blonde from the library and into the crowded halls of Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two //**

Draco and the mysterious girl had made it to the Slytherin Common room rather quickly, no questions asked, no introductions made. Just silence as they walked through the crowded corridor. Well, she walked anyway. 

She had taken note of the fact that when Malfoy (as Harry had called him) walked, he didn't just walk. He swayed. He strolled. He floated. He had a bit of dirty elegance about him; and she liked that. She reminded herself not to like it too much, for she knew who his father was and even though she was a shady character she would never be shady enough to join the wrong side. 

She huffed her hair from her eyes, hoping to blow away her thoughts along with her hair. Malfoy glanced at her from the corner of his eye and stiffled a slight laugh. He leaned against the cherry color wood of the desk behind him, crossing his right left over the left and placing his palms upon the ledge of the desk for support. "So, what's your name?" He asked slyly, trying to work that devious Malfoy charm. 

The girl arched a slender brow, shook her hair from her face and grunted lightly, rolling her eyes. "Ophelia. Ophelia deMonte. And you would be?" She arched both brow questionably and tilted her head to the side as she seated herself upon one of the plush green velvet couches that sat beside the roaring fire place. 

Malfoy looked exasperated. He had to introduce himself? She knew Potter with a glance, but he had to introduce himself. 'What a crock' he thought, sneering slightly at the thought of Harry's fame. "I, Miss, am the one and only Draco Malfoy. But please, call me Draco." He smirked arrogantly and lifted his hands to the rest of the common room, "Welcome to my kingdom." 

Ophelia stared at him blankly for a moment and then suddenly arched her brows. "Quite the Kingdom you have here. But who appointed you King?" She said sarcastically, standing and moving to pace in front of the lit fireplace. 

Draco's face contorted. 'Who does she think she is?' He thought, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes; the signature Malfoy look of irritation. "Nobody "appointed" me. Everyone knows I'm the biggest, baddest one here. They all respect me. You could be my Queen, you know?" 

"Wow! You're so charming!" She squealed. 

"Really?" He began to get cocky again. 

"No." 

Draco scowled and bit roughly at his thumb nail, watching her back with narrowed eyes, cursing her quietly in his mind for not being like the other Slytherin House girls. 

Ophelia turned on her heel and prowled slowly towards him, "Biggest and baddest?" She smiled, but did not stop walking toward him, sending chills up Draco's spine. 

"That's what I said, isn't it?" He said gruffly, watching her with his beady silver eyes. He flinched as she stepped to him, her body no more than inches from his, her lips passing his and moving to his ear. His eyes widened and he felt as if he couldn't move. 

"So, Mr. Biggest and Baddest... why are you trembling?" She whispered softly, her breath seemed awkwardly cold against the curves of his ear, but warmed as it rolled along the tense muscles of his neck. He heard her whisper something else, but he couldn't make it out. 

She backed away quickly, brushed her bangs from her eyes and smirked. Draco stood wide eyed, his mouth opened to speak to her again, but he couldn't. When something finally came out, it was nothing above a whisper, "What did you do?" He gasped quietly, checking his throat with his hands. 

"Casted Quietus on you." She laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes at his sudden act of ignorance. 

"You can..." He whispered still, narrowing his eyes. She whispered something else, that of which he could not make out either, his voice snapping back to normal with a squeak, ".. do magic without a wand?" He stared at her, shocked. 

"Indeed." She laughed, turned and made her way towards the stoned wall, muttered the password 'Venom' and watched as the door opened slowly. 

"Wait!" Draco called, jumping and stumbling, still curious about her ability to do wandless magic. "You have to tell me how you do that! Where are you going?!" 

"I'm going to talk to Madame Pince about getting into the restricted section of the library." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Care to tag along?" 

Tag along? TAG ALONG? Draco Malfoy never "tags along". He leads. With followers. Was she crazy? He looked up suddenly mid-thought, about to send an arrogant remark to match her insane suggestion, but she had already gone. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three //**

Ron and Harry glanced at eachother every now and then, their eyes had lifted as Madame Pince passed them every few seconds, darting about the library much to their irritation. "Let's just go..." Harry whispered and the recieved a nod from Ron who had curled his lip up at the nosey librarian twice now. 

Just then, Hermione came swinging around the corner, a book in hand, slammed it upon the table and began to talk, "I just knew it! She's here. She's really here." Harry and Ron stared at Hermione with their signature looks of cluelessness. 

"Uh, Mione? Who's here?" Ron said, going back to gathering his things. He looked up at Harry in a disgruntled manner and Harry could only laugh quietly while they listened to Hermione drone on about some almighty powerful teen sorceress who sold her soul on the black market. 

Harry and Ron stood, heading for the library entrance, Hermione at their heels, going on and on about this girl. "She supposedly has blonde hair. The books says she has snake like eyes and pointed canine teeth." Harry shiddered and stopped mid hall, Ron stopping right beside him as they both reached the same conclusion. 

Hermione crashed into the back of them, her nose stuck so far into her book that she hadn't been paying attention as usual, so the two boys tumbled to the floor. Ron grunted and pushed Harry's leg off him, glaring over his shoulder at Hermione who looked completely oblivious to the fact that she had knocked the two of them over. 

Ron rolled over but stopped, going dead still, as he reached a thick booted foot with a long pale leg extending from it. Ron's eyes followed the leg upward, widening at every inch of delicate skin that they secretly carress. His face went a beat read and he heard Hermione say, "That's her. That's the Sorceress of the Snake." 

Harry fumbled for his glasses which had fallen and broken beneath the weight of the two boys. Harry quickly stood besides Ron, forcing his glasses to say upon his nose. Hermione stood between the two boys, her mouth wide open. Ron reached over and popped it shut with a calloused index finger, grinning slightly at the fact that she two was mesmorized by the mysterious blonde. 

"I prefer to go by Ophelia deMonte. Sorceress of the Snake would be a bit too much for someone my age." She smiled at Hermione, who seemed to follow her every move like a lost puppy. Ophelia looked to Harry and stepped a bit closer to him, tilting her head as he stepped away. She shrugged her shoulder and waved her hand towards the general direction of his face and recited, "Reparo.." with a quiet whisper. 

Harry jumped as his once broken glasses jumped back to new, and her could see the exotic Ophelia clearly again. He furrowed his brows and nodded a thanks, frankly she creeped him out a bit. She was too calm and she knew wandless magic. 

"You know wandless magic..!" Ron blurted out, his jaw dropping and his eyes going wide. 

"Now Ron dear, look at yourself, you're drooling." Hermione shook her head at Ron as he went bright red and shut his mouth and looked back to Ophelia, extending her hand while supporting her library book against her waist with the other. "I am Hermione Granger. I've been working on my wandless magic as well." She nods matter-of-factly and smiles kindly as Ophelia shakes her head. Hermione's eyes draw narrow as Ophelia cold, frozen finger tips slip into her own. 'Odd..' she thought and shook her head, 'There's a price for being the Sorceress of the Snake, I suppose.' 

Ophelia smiled at the eager Hermione and nodded, "I hope that goes well for you. I must be off though, I have a meeting with a professor before supper." Ophelia nodded salutations the the lot of them and left them each standing in awe. 

"She's quite powerful," Hermione pointed out, nodding. 

"She's a goddess," Whispered Ron, his voice squeaking as if he'd yet to hit pueburty. 

"She's a snake," Harry's eyes narrowed. Something about deMonte had struck him funny. Maybe it was the way the pools of color in her eyes moved when she spoked. Or the pale ghostly complextion of her skin. Or the fact that she, in fact, was a teenage prodigy, like himself. Was their enough room for the both of him? The Boy Who Lived and the Sorceress of the Snake? 'I guess we'll find out soon enough.' He thought, furrowing his brows and collecting his things from the ground. 

"Come on guys, we need to wash up before supper." The two nodded to Harry and they headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room in silence... each of their heads buzzing with a deadly combination of thoughts, questions and generalizations. 

**More to be added to this chapter tonight. //**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four //  
  
Draco stood silent before the flickering flame of the Slytherin Common Room fireplace. His silver eyes glazed over as he entered a deep trance of thought, fingertips at his chin tapping away mechanically. 'She's got secrets.' He thought, narrowing his eyes, 'And I will know them.' He had remembered the name deMonte from somewhere, though he wasn't quite sure where. But he knew the name. He moved suddenly and wandered to the desk at the center of the room, sat in the plush seat and removed a piece of parchement from the center drawer.  
  
He snatched up the quill that lay upon the desk, dipped it into the ink jar and tilted his head. His fingertips moved gracefully along the yellowed paper, eyes narrowing as he bit his lip in thought.  
  
Father -  
  
A new student has come to school and I believe I know her from somewhere. She carries the name deMonte and is of course, a Slytherin now. She seems to be rather powerful, and I've found that she can carry on wandless magic. Ophelia deMonte. Do you know of her?  
  
- Draco  
  
He stopped and stared at his writing. It wasn't often that he would write his father; his father probably knew of the girl already anyhow. How could he not? He stood, on his way to the owlery when suddenly he heard the shattering of glass. He jumped slightly and turned his head, noticing a small, dark owl upon the floor and a large hole in the Common Room window. He shook his head and muttered, "Merlin! When will he get rid of you?" The owl stood slowly, a piece of rolled parchement upon his left leg. Draco strode to the jittery bird and knelt to grab it.  
  
The bird squeaked noisily and snapped at his finger, leapt into the air and flew towards the entrance of the room. "You pesky little--!" Draco turned but found himself shocked as Ophelia stood within the doorway, the ash colored owl perched quaintly upon her small shoulder. She arched a brow and stroked the owl's breast feathers, watching it cock its head lovingly to nibble gentley upon her ear lobe.  
  
"You're not pesky, now are you Corrin?" She asked the bird, who nudged her cheek with his beak in reply. Ophelia slowly untied the parchement from his leg and gave him a pat. The bird then took off once again, this time towards the owlery for food and rest. "He's just picky." She nods and unrolls the weathered paper, reading the elegant writing with narrowed eyes aloud, "Ophelia - I'm writing you to welcome you home. I hope your stay in Salem was decent, sorry to hear about your dismissal from the school, I find you'll like it better at Hogwarts. I have business for you -- yadda yadda yadda..." She stopped and crumbled the paper within her palms.  
  
"Please send an owl to your father clearly stating I will never do business with the likes of him again." She muttered, glancing up to find Draco's face still in a state of shock.  
  
"You know my father?" He sneered slightly, cocking his head to the side as he glanced down at his bleeding finger, putting it to his lips in hopes to ease the pain.   
  
Ophelia furrowed her brows and nodded, sauntering to the quiet Draco and taking his hand, glancing at the wound. "He's got quite the bite. Caught me in the ear once, hurt for days." She nodded solemnly and drug him slowly to the couch, seated him and then sat beside him, his hand still being inspected by her cold eyes.  
  
"Don't change the subject. How do you know my father?" Draco went to pull away his hand defensively, but she held tight, and drew her cold fingertips over the opening of the cut. She watched him wince as she did so, but afterwards, she let go. His finger hand been healed by her touch and he was slightly amazed, even though still annoyed with the fact that she hadn't told him.  
  
She smiled sweetly and stood from the couch, gesturing to the door, "Everyone is already down in the hall, I believe we should go." Her voice was but a whisper as she opened the entrance and tilted her head, "Coming?"  
  
Draco snorted in an irritated fashion and muttered, "Not hungry."  
  
"Suit yourself.." Ophelia nodded and slipped through the common room entrance and out of his sight.p  
  
Draco sat silent, the curiousity of this mysterious girl banging in the dust at the back of his skull, leaving the sound to echo through the hollow cavity of his chest. He shifted, and then noticed something. She had left his father's letter in a ball upon the couch. He leaned over and scooped it up, glancing about to make sure he wasn't being watched, and then slowly opened the elegantly written note.  
  
My Dearest Ophelia -  
  
I'm writing you to welcome you home. I hope your stay in Salem was decent, sorry to here about your dismissal from the school, I find you'll like it better at Hogwarts. I have business for you. I'm in need of several black market items and I know you can get them for me. Oh my Ophelia, how I've missed you so. I can't wait to see you... and to hold you within my arms once again.  
  
- Yours Always  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco stared in disbelief. ".. and to hold you in my arms once again?" He stood and bolted for the door, slamming through stacks of books and out the entrance. His face was red with anger as he took the stairs two at a time, almost falling over his own feet. He saw her there, wandering through the corridor and towards the great hall.  
  
Ophelia had rounded the corner and stood quietly at the entrance of the dining hall. She glanced to the starry ceiling and felt her cheeks warm. It was quite lovely, like the Salem skies at night. Just how she had imagined it. She was ready to seat herself when a sweaty and trembling hand grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her from the arched doorway, slamming her into the wall.  
  
She fought and went to yell when a hand was slapped firmly over her lips, "Don't you scream," came a familiar voice from the shadows. Ophelia saw the outline of silver eyes and light hair, along with the pale skin of the boy she had only earlier left to his own devices. Her eyes went wide, and he could see a certain burn of fear enter her gorgeous pools of green. He restrained her by the wrist and she finally gave up the fight. He had removed his hand from her mouth and she drew away, wincing painfully as she once again tried to fight herself free.  
  
"What do you want from me? Let me go you rat faced bast--" She went to finish her insult but a warm hand slapped her in the face. Draco drew back suddenly and turned his head, planting his hands on his hips, a bit surprised that he had done that. "You're just like your father!" She yelped as she fell to the ground, holding her reddening cheek.   
  
"You know nothing of my father!" He growled, lurching in as if to hit her again, but backed away suddenly, trying to control his fit of rage.  
  
"I know more than you..." She hissed out, her emerald eyes flickered in the darkness as she leaned into the wall, sweat pouring from her brow.  
  
"I know who you are." Draco said lowly, as if it were a dirty statement. "You're the reason my mother hates my father. You had an affair with him when you were younger. Before you recieved your powers. Before you became the heir of the Soceress of the Snake!" He paced angrily, his footsteps heavy.  
  
Ophelia breathed roughly, closed her eyes and sulked to the floor. "You know nothing..." she whispered chokily, hands trembling against the hem of her robe as she drew it around her weakening body.  
  
"Well then tell me damnit! Tell me WHY!" Draco yelled, throwing his fist at the wall above her head. Ophelia winced at the sound of cracking bones... yet Draco seemed too angry to notice.  
  
"Because he is still in love with me..." She whispered, falling faint. "They took me away... he sent me away... because I would not love him." Draco stood utterly still, his eyes narrowing, his brow was sweaty and his throat dry. He stared, begging Merlin that she'd go on. "He taught me everything... everything there was to know about magic and wizarding world. And when I couldn't repay him, he sent me away... to the other world."   
  
Ophelia's bangs had been plastered to her forehead, she looked rather pathetic lying there below him, defeated. "You Malfoys... you make me so weak..." She whispered and went to stand on her unsteady two feet, only to fall into Draco, who unwilling caught her.  
  
Draco stood still as she clung childishly to his robes, his eyes wandering along her frame and too his hands which held her protectively at her back. Her tiny body seemed to melt into his and she smelled of sweet lilacs in summer. Her prescense was overpowering to him, he found it exhillarating. Her tiny, pale skinned hands gripped the front of his robes as she fell once again limp.  
  
"Ophelia...?" He whispered, his eyes narrowing. "Ophelia wake up.." He whispered, giving her a gentle shake. He frowned and bent his knees, scooping up her legs and cradling her in his arms. He moved slowly, towards the steps and upstairs to the Slytherin common room once again.  
  
He gentley laid her upon his own bed as he reached the sixth year Slytherin boys chambers, drawing the sheets up around her dew covered body. He sat upon his trunk beside the bed, brows furrowed as he watch her in sheer silence.  
  
If what she had said was true... if his father was in love with her, a seventeen year old witch, still in school... then what of his mother? That was why she went pale so many years ago? Lost her pep? Her spark? Her life? This fragile yet fierce soul that slept so soundly in his bed scared him greatly. Perhaps that was because his father had already claimed her.   
  
Draco sat still for the remainder of the night, attempting to mend the few bones he hand damaged in his hand. Forgetting dinner. Forgetting to send an owl to his father. Instead he watched her toss and turn. He watched her expressions change as she slept. Perhaps she was dreaming? But what of? He would ask her at dawn's break. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five //  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all sat down to breakfast in the great hall, glancing up as Dumbledore took his claimed seat at the center of the Professor's table. He looked up groggily over his half moon glasses and smiled halfly. A few of the students giggled, as well as the golden three. It seemed that the Headmaster had forgotton to remove his sleeping cap before coming to breakfast. Professor McGonagall whispered such in his ear and he too laughed, tapping the cap upon his head, causing it to disappear.  
  
"Now if there aren't anymore delays from you or I, I believe we shall begin!" Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands, the breakfast feast appearing upon the table.  
  
Ron's eyes widened, his hands quickly snapping out to grab two pastries, one in his left hand, the other in his right. Hermione didn't even touch the plates, instead her nose was stuck so far in the book she had checked out previously that Harry swore up and down she had ink stains upon the tip of her nose.   
  
"Y'know..." Said Ron, between pastry bites with a full mouth, "I never saw Ophelia at dinner last night. It was quite awkward considering I hadn't noticed Malfoy at the Slytherin table either." He nodded and went back to stuffing his face full of delicious bakery treats.  
  
"Honestly Ron, could be anymore of a pig then you already are?" Hermione stared at him from across the table and over her book. "You've a bit of jam, just there." She said, tapping her left cheek, just like she had done when they first met on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"As a matter of fact Ron, neither of them seem to have shown up for breakfast.." Harry's brows quirked slightly and her nodded towards two empty seats at the Slytherin table. "I wonder where they could be..." Harry drifted slowly off into thought, but snapped back to reality when someone from the Ravenclaw table chucked a muffin at the back of his head.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco was stirred asleep as the sun shone through the Slytherin chamber room and burned a red spot upon the back of his neck. He seemed to have fallen asleep with his head in his hands and his elbows propped upon his knees, still seated upon the trunk. He shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun and stood, drawing the curtains quickly shut and turning slowly to find Ophelia's cold eyes upon him.  
  
"You could have taken me to my own chambers." She yawned and stretched out her arms.  
  
"And good morning to you too..." he grunted and held his broken hand.  
  
"Not a morning person?" She smiled slightly and tilted her head, arching a brow. "Or perhaps not a person at all?" She wrinkled her nose and rose in the bed, gasping suddenly and drawing her hand to the center of her chest.  
  
On instict, Draco jolted forward, stopping at the side of the bed with a hand extended to help her fall back into the plush mattress. She stared with wide eyes to the tall ceiling, her eyes rolling back into her head as she coughed. "I think you need to goto the Hospital wing.." Draco whispered, furrowing his brows.  
  
"I'm not sick..." She scowled, pressing her palm roughly to her ribs.  
  
"Bloody hell you aren't!" Draco snapped, pulling back the covers quickly and moving to pick her up from the bed, ready to whiz her off to see the Mediwitch.  
  
"He wants me back." She flinched, avoiding his touch and rolling over as she sat up on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"Well he can't have you." Malfoy whispered, moving around the side of the bed, stopping to stand in front of her.  
  
"He already has part of me..." She whispered faintly, dropping weakily back into the bed.  
  
Draco stared at her as she fell into slumber once again, his eyes roaming of her sweet face that he dare not touch. His hands moved slowly, drawing the sheets once again around her, promising himself that he'd stay awake this time... so he could watch her sleep.   
  
He hadn't been sure why he was so concerned for her. Maybe it was because he wanted the truth and without her, he wasn't sure he'd get it. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was something else; something new. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six //  
  
Draco had stood silent, watching Ophelia struggling in her deepest of slumbers. She tossed and turned, gripping the sheets as if she were fighting to wake herself, her eyes squinted shut as her body was covered in a dewy sweat. He fought to keep himself from holding her, though the thought that she too had been tainted by his father forced his thoughts to battle within his mind.  
  
She lurched upward, eyes wide and lifeless, boring into the ceiling, her voice was rough as she rambled quietly, leaving Draco with only a few names: Lucius and Voldemort. He lunged at the bed and into her, grabbing her tightly as she shook in a fit of trembles, her eyes falling shut and her nails digging viciously at the pale skinned arms tangled around her small shoulders.  
  
"I have to tell you!" She managed to wheeze out, coughing into his chest as he put his palm to the back of her head. He was strangely calm for his state of shock, and he rocked her gentley, though he wasn't sure why. "I have to tell you..." She coughed, gripping his forearm and staring fearfully up at the gray orbs that shone upon her flushed cheeks. "He's coming for me.. He's going to take me back, he's going to force me back.. he won't stop until he's got all of me! He won't stop!" She tried to go on, but choked on her words, still trembling against Draco's frame.  
  
"Who? My father? I won't let him take you Ophelia... I don't know why but I won't let him take you... ssshh, settle down... please, you're going to hurt yourself," He whispered gentley. To no other person had he been so drawn, to willing to hold and protect. Ophelia was different from those who associated with his Father; she wanted out.  
  
"He gave me away. He gave away my soul. He gave me as a sacrifice to -him-. And he wants me back, the time is now. He's coming for me.," She choked out, her trembling hands were attached to him so tightly that her shaking had forced his limber bones to shake as well. Draco sat silently, trying to put the pieces together.   
  
He was so caught in the moment that he hadn't noticed the dark caped figure lurking at the arched Slytherin chamber doorway. Severus Snape stood standing in utter silence, narrowed ash orbs glinting as he listened. "Draco," His voice was like a low hiss, the kind a kettle makes as its steam is released, and it seemed to echo through the dimly lit room.  
  
Draco jumped in sync with Ophelia and then went completely still, still hanging onto her as if she were in her last moments. "Ophelia I need to go talk to the Professor..." Draco whispered, pulling slowly away from the tiny trembling body he had previously claimed with his arms. Her tiny delicate hand snapped forward, grabbing his wrist and holding it tight.  
  
"Please.. don't leave me for long..." She whispered hoarsely, staring up at him with tearing emerald eyes that pierced his own and made his heart bleed.  
  
"I won't... I promise." Draco wasn't one for promises, but this was one he'd keep. He removed her hand slowly from his wrist, lifted it to his shadowy face and brushed his dry lips against her clammy skin. He watched her smile for the first time ever and he nodded to her, patting her hand and gentley setting it upon the sheets that had been soaked with her sweat.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms within his robe and floated gracefully from the room, his jagged chin seeming to narrow as his lips thinned to nothing but a single line. He shuffled silently down the steps, his agile feet soundless to the old creaking wood and entered the center of the common room, snapping his long slender fingertips towards the shaken boy. "Sit," He muttered.  
  
Draco sat without protest and leaned forward with his head within his own trembling hands. "How did you know I was here? With her?" He whispered, almost coldly, as if Snape had intruded on his privacy. Snape paced in front of the beaming fire place and then looked up to Draco with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, both you and Miss deMonte were absent in my class today. You know I don't take that," Snape hissed slightly, but calmed his sudden anger in spite of the boy's current state.  
  
"Did you look at her? Did you hear her? How could I worry about potions when my father is trying to offer my -- .. Ophelia as a .. a sacrifice?" The last words were hard for him, as he wasn't sure who she was being sacrificed to.  
  
"Five years ago your father took in an orphaned girl, just slightly younger than yourself, and offered her a life free of pain." Snape looked at Draco with narrowed eyes and then quietly looked back to the fire before he went on, "Though naive at the time, she offered him her soul in exchange for money, a place to sleep and food. However --- she recieved more than she bargained for."  
  
Draco's head lifted slowly from his hands and he slowly sat up to watch Snape as he fidgeted with the cuff button upon his sleeve and continued, "You do know that you father is what we call a Death Eater, no?" Draco nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Well, the girl's soul was offered as a sacrifice to a rather powerful Dark Lord, who consumed her soul, but allowed her to keep it. Your father, however, had fallen deeply in love with her at the realization of her new power. See when a Dark Lord binds with a pure soul, that soul absorbs some of his power. What the Dark Lord and your father did not know, thank Merlin, is that the soul he bound himself to is indeed the Soceress of the Snake."  
  
Draco's brow arched and sat back, his eyes narrowing as they lowered in thought to the floor. "So Ophelia is the Soceress of the Snake? That must mean she's quite powerful... so why can't she just defeat him?" Draco's voice faultered as his eyes looked to Snape for more answers.  
  
Snape's brows furrowed and he tilted his head, "The heir to the Soceress of the Snake does not recieved full power until her 18th birthday, Draco. Power of such does not come suddenly, it must be accquired over time; through experience and maturity. Until then, she is but another controlled soul. Much like your father... though her willpower seems to be much stronger than his."  
  
"She said that he's on his way. That he's after her. Who was she talking about... Voldemort?" Draco didn't care about the name at this point. If he were to come for her, he would come. And he'd be there waiting.  
  
Snape winced slightly at the name and glanced about the empty common room one more time, "I highly doubt it. At this point, if he's feeding off of her power, he's not nearly strong enough to take form and break the school's barriers. Your father, however, sent me an owl today, and he is on his way to visit you. He said he has a few words for Dumbledore. But we both know that's the last thing on his mind."  
  
Draco knew his father wasn't coming for any other reason than Ophelia. He wasn't sure how he would keep her with him, or avoid his father, but he knew he had to. He wouldn't allow him to take her away, not yet. Not with all these new and amazing feelings her had within. He knew with that alone, he could conquer something great.  
  
Snape strode slowly to the common room entrance and nodded to Draco. "I expect both of you in class tomorrow, get your assignment from Crabbe or Goyle. I will talk to Dumbledore and ask him to allow you to miss classes for the rest of the day. Make sure she eats... the last thing she needs is more weakness. You watch her Draco... you watch her close." With that small and almost threatening lecture, Snape sashayed from the room, the entrance closing slowly behind him.  
  
Draco sat within the desolate common room, thinking and absorbing everything that he was just explained. Though he had a tremendous headache, he stood slowly and made his way upstairs to his chambers, slipping into the darkened room and closing the door softly behind him. He watched the fallen angel sit up quickly, but he strode slowly and whispered, "It's just me... I'm here Ophelia..." and took a seat upon the bed beside her, leaning back against the headboard.  
  
She stared up at him quizically, yet his understanding eyes soothed her. She leaned into his warm frame, her head resitng upon the slight muscular rise at his chest and drew the sheets up around them. Draco pulled the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, watching her as she closed her eyes and once again began to fall into her deep, traumatic slumber. 


End file.
